Jin VS Dante
Description Tekken VS Devil May Cry. Two half-demons who have shunned from their demon side throw down. Will Jin's gene be too much of a devil for Dante? Will Dante trigger Jin's family because of Jin's death? Stay tuned! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz and Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: Demons. The total opposite of angels. Boomstick: They represent evil, lust, every bad thing you can think of. Wiz: As one of the most malicious beings in all of folklore, demons don't mess around. Boomstick: And today, two half-demons are here strut their stuff. Wiz: Jin, the wielder of the Devil Gene. Boomstick: And Dante, the demon-hunting son of Sparda. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. ''' Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Jin (*Cues: Opening Movie - Tekken 3*) Wiz: Jin is the son of Kazuya Mishima and Jun Kazama. Kazuya's bloodline contains the Devil Gene, a supernatural abnormality passed through the Mishima bloodline that lets people with it turn into devils. '''Boomstick: Man, I wish I was part of the Mishima bloodline. Anyways, the devil in Kazuya wanted to get into Jin, but Jun somehow managed to fight it off. Wiz: Once Jin was born, she and Jin had to move to a remote island in the mountains and trained him in the Kazama fighting style. Boomstick: Then he and his mom were attacked by some monster named Ogre. It was here that Jin learned that he was the son of Kazuya Mishima and believed his mom to be dead. Wiz: Before his mom disappeared, she said to find out his grandfather, Heihachi Mishima. Boomstick: After finding Heihachi, he trained under him in the art of the Mishima fighting style. ''' Wiz: Jin put his skills to the test in the King of Iron Fist Tournament where he battled many opponents before drawing with Hwoarang. Despite this, he continued to fight in the tournament and then entered Ogre's temple. '''Boomstick: It was here that he had to fight his grandfather and teacher, Heihachi. Heihachi wanted to test Jin's skills and see if he was worthy to fight Ogre. At least that's what he was told. Wiz: Turns out Heihaci had his own reasoning for doing this. After besting Heihachi in combat, Jin went to engage Ogre. Ogre absorbed the power of Heihachi to become True Ogre. Boomstick: After beating True Ogre, Jin was attacked by Heihachi's Tekken Force who shot him multiple times. Afterwards, Heihachi pulled out a gun and shot his grandson in the head, killing his grandson. Wiz: Clearly, that Devil Gene within him disguised him as a human. But instead of dying, Jin's Devil Gene was unleashed, transforming him into Devil Jin. Devil Jin then wiped out all of Heihachi's Tekken Force. Boomstick: After slamming Heihachi into a wall and down to the ground, Devil Jin flew off into the night. (*Cues: The Strongest Iron Arena - Tekken 4*) Wiz: With the mastery of the Kazama and Mishima fighting styles, Jin possesses moves that give lethal a whole new meaning. Boomstick: Like his Lightning Screw Uppercut, where electricity surrounds him and he builds up momentum by spinning counter-clockwise to perform a leaping left-handed punch. Basically, it's like the electric version of the Shoryuken. Wiz: And for more moves that are like Street Fighter only better, Jin can use the Roundhouse to Triple Spin Kicks where he does a spinning kick thrice before kicking his opponent far away. Jin can also use the Mishima War Sabre to slash at opponents. Boomstick: His Power Stance can block any attack and grant Ki power. Man, I didn't know Tekken existed in the same universe as Dragon Ball Z. Wiz: It doesn't. In the Tekken universe, Ki power is used to make attacks stronger. Boomstick: Just like Dragon Ball Z! Wiz: Shut up. His Median Line Destruction is 3 fast jabs and his Demon Scissors is a brutal scissor kick that knocks enemies on their feet. Boomstick: His Spinning Demon is a spin kick that trips his opponent and then he kicks them while they're in the air and his Demon Backhand Spin is right-fist hit and then an impossible to keep track with backhand. (*Cues: Devil Within - Tekken 5*) Wiz: And remember Jin's Devil form? Well, asfter having mastered it, he can use this form when need be. Boomstick: His strength, speed, and durability become boosted. And he gets wings! Which can be used for being flyinger. Wiz: Boomstick, we've gone over this already. Flyinger is not a word. Anyways, aside from boosted stats and flight, Jin can use the Devil Sabre, a stronger version of the War Sabre. He can also fire red electricity from his hands with the Demon's Spear. Boomstick: Jin also has a third eye in the middle of his forehead that can fire an unblockable beam known as Inferno and also has telekinesis at a limited range. (*Cues: Electric Foundation - Tekken 6*) Wiz: Even without his devil form, Jin is remarkably tough. He's strong enough to throw a punch with ihs father Kazuya so hard that it creates a shockwave that breaks all the windows on a building. Based on the speed of the punch and the power of the shockwave, this feat comes out to about 91,000 PSI. Boomstick: He can kick Kazuya hard enough to break a wooden pillar and punch Heihaci hard enough to break a wall. Suck it, grandpa! Wiz: He's tough enough to withstand laser fire without even flinching and land a jump from a helicopter and he's fast enough to keep pace with Lars, who is fast enough to easily react to and deflect rockets. He's smart enough to lead the Mishima Zaibatsu, the largest corporation ever. Boomstick: He's defeated Ogre, the Fighting God, and has easily beaten his mentor, Heihaci numerous times. Wiz: But Jin does have a few losses under his belt. He has been beaten by Lars and Raven together and was totally outmatched by a Tekken Force. And he has been beaten by Hwoarang before. Boomstick: But still, a few losses barely makes anyone a weakling. One thing remains certain, mess with this guy and you might just unleash the beast within. (*Devil Jin flies off into the night*) Dante (*Cues: Ancient Stage Castle - Devil May Cry*) Wiz: In the Underworld lived a demon emporer known simply as Mundus. Boomstick: Mundus was the baddest demon in the entire Underworld. No dared to challenge him. Wiz: Mundus planned to take over the human world. But he was stopped by a warrior named Sparda. Boomstick: Sparda not only defeated Mundus, but sealed him away. Then he went down to Earth to marry this chick named Eva. Wiz: Eva is a human while Sparda is a demon. Together, they bore two exceptional children: Dante and Vergil. Boomstick: Dante and Vergil both had their first supernatural encounter at the age of 8. Wiz: Sparda left the twins two pieces of the Perfect Amulet before he died. Boomstick: Once he was dead, Mundus' minions felt that there was nothing protecting his family. So in Mundus' name, they sought out to kill Sparda's wife and blood. Wiz: So with his mother dead and brother assumed killed, Dante decided to take his revenge the only way he knew how: become the ultimate demon hunter and continue the cycle of vengeance. (*Cues: Dante's Theme - Marvel VS Capcom 3*) Boomstick: And being Sparda's blood has its perks. His demonic heritage gives him exceptional strength, ludircrous speed, and inhuman durability. Wiz: Dante possesses a healing factor that lets him survive mortal wounds and possesses limited telekinetic powers. Boomstick: But Dante wouldn't be a true demon hunter if he didn't have the right tools for the job. He wields Rebellion, a large sword forged by Sparda that can be used to cut any demon down to size. Wiz: Dante also wields two M1911 handguns called Ebony and Ivory. These two gun-sized cannons can fire bullets powerful to send a man through a wall. But these are far from Dante's only weapons. Boomstick: During his time as a demon hunter, Dante has picked up all sorts of different weaponry called Devil Arms. Wiz: Devil Arms are weaponized embodiments of demon bosses that he has beaten. He wields Cerebrus, a three-rod nunchuk imbued with the element of ice. Boomstick: The Ifrit is the total opposite of that. It's a pair of gauntlets that can unleash hellfire hotter than a volcano. Wiz: Keep in mind, a volcano can reach temperatures of up to 2120 F. He also wields two twin swords known as Agni and Rudra who each wield the power of fire and wind respectively. He also wields Gilgamesh armor. This comes in the form of a mask, gauntlets, greaves, and back armor. Boomstick: While the back armor and mask aren't needed, his gauntlets and greaves are strong enough to bring down a huge monolith with a single punch. (*Cues: Dante's Theme - Marvel VS Capcom Infinite*) Wiz: But weapons aren't the only things he's taken from bosses. He has also acquired many Styles, which are special powers that once belonged to demon bosses. Boomstick: His Doppelganger Style is basically Shadow Clone Jutsu and his Trickster Style lets him teleport. Wiz: Don't forget Royalgaurd Style where he can block attacks to build up his adrenaline and anger and release back at enemies. Boomstick: And when fighting someone a bit too fast for his liking, he can use Quicksilver Style to slow down time itself. Wiz: And when even that isn't enough, Dante can always activate his Devil Trigger. This allows him to fully tap into his demonic heritage and access his true devil form. Boomstick: In this form, all of his stats, weapons, and demonic powers get a huge boost, plus he can fly! (*Cues: Shall Never Surrender - Devil May Cry 4*) Wiz: Even without the Devil Trigger, Dante is incredibly tough. He's strong enough to punch through solid rock, kick two doors off its hinges, and even caught a punch from the Savior. Judging by our calculations for Vergil's strength, this feat is half the force Vergil used to punch Beowulf, about 360 million newtons of force. Boomstick: That's impressive, but Dante's also super fast. He's fast enough to react to a rocket and even ride it like a skateboard, run so fast that he catches fire, and has even beaten Blitz, the demon of lightning. Wiz: He;s toughed out getting stabbed numerous times. One time when he was impaled, instead of removing the sword out of him, he removed himself out of the sword the hard way. He's defeated Hell Scythes using objects impaled into him and isn't bothered the least by hellfire. Boomstick: Dante's also an incredibly good marksman. He's capable of hitting things as small as Rebellion's pommel even when catching fire. ''' Wiz: And while many people don't know it, Dante is an exceptionally clever detective, able to easily keep a full grasp mission objectives to being able to figure out how to use a weapon he's never seen before. '''Boomstick: He's beaten his twin brother Vergil before and even took down the demon emperor Mundus all on his own. Wiz: But Dante does have his limits. He's extremely cocky to a fault and his regeneration ability can be worn down. Plus, his Devil Trigger form can only last for so long. Boomstick: His limit doesn't depend on a time, but rather how much punishment he takes. Wiz: But even demon lords learn the hard way, you do not ever cross the demon hunter known simply as Dante. Dante: How about a kiss from your little brother? Or better yet. How about a kiss from this? Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTTTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle (*Cues: I'm Here Now - Tekken 5*) Dante was walking around in Acropolis when he stumbled into Jin. Dante: Hey. I'm looking for someone named Jin Kazama. Jin flipped back twice and got into a fighting pose. Jin: Sorry scum, but you're not taking me. Dante brought out his guns. Dante: Let's do this. Fight! (*Cues: Show No Tears - Devil May Cry 3*) Dante brought out Ebony and Ivory and started shooting at Jin, but the bullets started bouncing off of Jin's body. Dante put away his guns and put on his Gilgamesh armor. Dante ran towards Jin and started delivering a brutal combo on Jin. But just as Dante was about to punch his jaw out, Jin used the Power Stance and caught Dante's punch and then lay him down on the floor with his hands covered in Ki energy, increasing his power. Dante got up and kicked Jin far away. Dante brough out Ebony and Ivory and started shooting again, but they just kept bouncing off of Jin's body. Jin hit Dante with the Lightning Screw Uppercut and then the Roundhouse to Triple Spin Kicks and knocked Dante back. Dante put away Ebony and Ivory and brought out Rebellion. Jin brought out his Mishima War Sabre. (*Cues: Mishima Dojo - Tekken 7*) Dante and Jin collided with their swords numerous times. Jin slashed at Dante, but he blocked it. Jin tried to slash at Dante, but Dante was able to block all of his strikes. Dante yawned and then hit the War Sabre up into the air and attempted to slash Jin, but Jin used Power Stance and lay Dante out on the floor while increasing his power with Ki energy. Dante: Let's see what happens when I do this! Dante activated Quicksilver Style, slowing time to a crawl. Dante started punching Jin. Jin tried using Power Stance, but was too slow to execute the move. Dante deactivated Quicksilver Style and put on his Gilgamesh armor and started punching Jin and roundhouse kicked him. Dante teleported near Jin and clapped on his head and flip-kicked him up into the air. Dante teleported up and punched Jin down. He teleported down and brought out Agni and Rudra. Dante attempted to slash Jin, but Jin dodged them and hit Dante with the Lightning Screw Uppercut and then the Roundhouse to Triple Spin Kicks. (*Cues: TK Mid Boss Battle - Street Fighter X Tekken*) Dante got up and ran towards Jin. Dante activated Doppelganger style and created a clone of himself. Both Dantes started punching and kicking Jin with Gilgamesh armor on. Dante deactivated Doppelganger Style, grabbed Jin, teleported up, released Jin, and teleported back down. Jin landed on his two feet and punched Dante super hard and far away. Dante was skidding on the floor and then landed on his own two feet.. Dante ran towards Jin. Jin noticed something in the distance, he realized it was Dante. Jin started running towards Dante. They both stuck out a fist and proceeded to punch each other. Their two fists collided, creating a powerful shockwave that temporarily incapacitated both demonic warriors. Dante started to get a hold of himself and threw a punch at Jin's face and then punched him down to the ground. (*Cues: Lock and Load - Devil May Cry 4*) Jin got up and unleashed the devil within. He transformd into Devil Jin. Devil Jin flew into the air and fired Inferno, blasting Dante down. Dante: So that's how we're gonna do it, huh? Dante activated his Devil Trigger and flew up to engage Devil Jin in battle. Both devils flew towards each other and started punching and kicking each other. Dante teleported behind Jin and brough out Ebony and Ivory and started shooting at Devil Jin. Devil Jin fired Inferno which hit Dante. Dante brought out Rebellion while Devil Jin brought out the Devil Sabre. Both demons collided their swords strikes while flying at each other. Devil Jin fired the Demon Spear, but Dante teleported behind Jin and hit him numerous times with Cerebrus. Dante and Devil Jin flew towards each other and they both threw a punch, but Dante was faster and hit Devil Jin before Devil Jin could hit him, striking him down to the ground. Devil Jin fired Inferno, striking Dante. Devil Jin flew back up and attempted to tackle Dante, but he slowed down time using Quicksilver Style, dodged, resumed time, equipped the Ifrit, and hit Devil Jin with hellfire, incapacitating him. Devil Trigger Dante flew towards Jin and slashed his head off, causing his body to return to normal. Dante teleported down. Dante: I'm sure I'll still get the reward. K.O! *'Dante delivers Jin's head to Heihachi' *'Kazuya takes his son's corpse away' Post-Death Battle (*Cues: Cry For the Moon - Devil May Cry 2*) Boomstick: You know, if Dante lost, I would totally have Wiz get the Devil Gene in me. Wiz: Like I would do that for you. Anyways, Jin did hold the advantage in strength. But strength wasn't enough however. Boomstick: Jin was strong enough to create a shockwave that destroyed the windowsof a building, putting him at 91,000 PSI Wiz: Converting PSI to newtwons gave us a force of 627,422,913 newtwons, which was above what Dante had to offer. Boomstick: The problem? Dante's beaten foes much stronger than that, like his bro Vergil, who was able to punch Beowulf the Lightbeast super high up, about 720 million newtons of force, which was better than what Jin had to offer. Wiz: And while Jin can keep pace with foes who can dodge and deflect rockets, Dante has managed to catch fire, approximately 17,000 miles per hour, over 2 times faster than Jin. Boomstick: But this fight was closer than you'd think. Jin had no options for projectiles while Ebony and Ivory wouldn't be that effective against Jin. Wiz: But Dante's superior abilities and weaponry won out. Boomstick: Dante had many powers that Jin couldn't find a way around like duplication, time-slowing, and minimization of damage. Wiz: And despite the fact that Jin's Power Stance could block any attack Dante could throw at him, Dante would be far too fast for Jin to comprehend. Boomstick: And once it came down to their devil forms being Devil Jin VS Devil Trigger, Dante still had the advantage thanks to his far better healing factor. Wiz: Even with his superior strength, it simply couldn't save him from a Son of Sparda. Boomstick: Guess Jin's Gene didn't have the right Trigger to defeat Dante. Wiz: The winner is Dante. Advantages and Disadvantages Dante - Winner *+Faster *+More durable *+More weapons *+Better in swordsmanship *+Quicksilver Style made Power Stance inefficient *+Has experience beating half-demons *+Devil Trigger made Dante almost impossible to kill *-Weaker *-Would likely underestimate Jin pre-fight Jin - Loser *+Stronger *+Durability feats made Ebony and Ivory useless *-Slower *-Less durable *-No ranged options in base *-Combos could be teleported out of *-Has bad history against two people *-Never survived against volcano level temperatures *-No means of countering Royalguard Style Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:'Capcom vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:'Demon vs Demon' Themed Death Battles Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018